Match Made
by Ghost Girl 223
Summary: The war is over but the community is still struggling to heal. An international council is formed to find a solution. One member suggests the concept of "mechi" or matchmaking. How will this change the course of the wizard history? What happens when two unlikely people are thrust together by fate? [Draco M., Hermione G.] Reviews welcomed!
1. The Aftermath

_**Author's Note:** I am obviously **not** JK Rowling - I do **not** own this content._

 _While I'm keeping the events of the books and the battle relatively the same in this fanfic there is one thing I am changing - Fred's death was stopped with some clever wand work from Percy. I hated that Fred died (well really that any of them died, but I was so not ok with his death and what that would do to his brother) and having Percy save him seemed logical to help fix the relationship between himself and the family. Would I like to bring back Tonks and Remus? Yes of course, but it didn't work out that way._

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The battle was over; the war had been won. But what came next? No one was quite sure.

The sun was setting in Scotland, a beautiful sight that left no indication of the events that had transpired the night before and into that morning. As Hermione sat overlooking the grounds of what had once been her home, it became obvious that the hardest part of the job was yet to come. Dealing with the chaos in the aftermath of such violence and bloodshed. She had gone outside for a breath of air and a moment of calm but she would not find that. After all, there were bodies to be buried, injuries to tend to, and a new order to be established. Where would she go? What would her life amount to now that the chasing of Horcruxes and the constant fighting against the Death Eaters was at an end? She couldn't seem to remember a time in the last 7 years when there hadn't been that urgency to go and fight for one cause or another. Besides that, she couldn't stop seeing their bodies everywhere she looked. Colin. Tonks. Remus. It could have been even more catastrophic, she knew. Thinking about how Percy had narrowly managed to save Fred from certain death and how Molly had saved Hermione, Luna, and Ginny from Bellatrix, she knew there were countless times that she and each of her friends had narrowly missed death that night. She shuddered. The magic and joy of this castle would forever be marred in her mind by the corpses they had moved from where they had fallen on the grounds. Hours of searching for and moving bodies - both of their dead and the other side, many of them much too young - would haunt her.

She heard a noise and whipped around only to notice Ginny making her way towards where Hermione had taken a seat. The younger girl sat and placed her head on Hermione's shoulder and in turn Hermione let her head rest on Ginny's. There was no need for words in that moment. Each knew the other was struggling and neither had the courage or the energy to break the silence. They were soon joined by another presence, a soft wisp of blonde settled on Ginny's other side and leaned in. After a time she spoke softly, "I suppose they'll come looking for us soon". Hermione surveyed the serene landscape. When she spotted a herd of thestrals at the edge of the forest, her breath caught in her throat and she bolted upright. Ginny and Luna both looked up and then looked out where Hermione's gaze was fixed. They knew instantly what she was thinking. How many students would be able to see those creatures when they came back to the school the next year and how many lives had been irrevocably altered. Eventually the three, sisters throughout all of this hardship, would rise and walk together towards the castle.

* * *

Inside the castle, the damage was much more clear without the beautiful backdrop of the forest or the lake to offset it. The main goal at hand was for the living to have their wounds tended to by Madame Pomfrey and Healers from St Mungos. Hermione had been fortunate, while there had been a few injuries she had been unaware of due to the adrenaline of the fight including a few bruised ribs and a sprained wrist, she had faired well with only scratches and bruises that would heal. Compared to her torture in the manor, this was infinitely easier to handle. The healers had attempted to heal the scars that snaked down her arm, but Bellatrix had used dark magic to create them and the offending white lines would be stuck with her for the rest of her life, Bellatrix's brand. The rest of the Order, who were still alive had managed about as well as she had. None of them had gone unscathed physically. Emotionally, who could say what damage had been done?

They also had the task of dealing with the dead. The Order and those who had remained to help had gone about and retrieved all of the bodies they could find to bring them into the castle. The corpses of the fallen filled the Great Hall. Those of the Death Eaters and their Allies had been moved elsewhere in the castle away from those they had viciously slain. The body of their biggest enemy, Tom Riddle himself, was in a room of its own and was being guarded around the clock by members of the Order until they could figure out what to do with it.

* * *

Hermione had drawn the 0200 to 0600 shift for guarding the corpse of their foe. She yawned as she made her way to the small classroom where the body had been stashed. Relieving the exhausted Weasley twins and Hagrid from their shift, she settled herself where she could see the majority of the room and its entrances. Professor Sprout and Percy Weasley were positioned equidistant from her around the room to ensure everything was covered. Hermione couldn't help but note the sheet covered mass on the floor in the center of the room. She shivered slightly and turned her attention back to the rest of the room. While she had not wanted to be stuck on guard duty, she knew that there was no way around it. None of them wanted to be there. In fact, there had been a large disagreement amongst many of them about whether they should even take the time to stand guard, which a few worried could be misconstrued as respect, or just leave the body there and hope that no one tampered with it or stole it. Duty called, however, and a majority of the Order had acknowledged that there must be guards nearby. As a consolidation, they also set up an honor guard in the Great Hall.  
Hermione looked down at her watch and sighed - it was only 0230 and she was already exhausted but she would only be able to sleep for a few hours before serving on the honor guard to watch over her fallen friends. Colin. Remus. Tonks. She looked skyward for a moment to get herself back under control and then let her eyes drift back down to the rest of the room.

* * *

Eventually, a decision was made as to who would take on the position of interim Minister of Magic until a formal vote could be conducted. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been unanimously decided upon by an emergency council consisting of Wizengamot leaders and a few senior members of the Order who were helping to rebuild the government. He was the one who had suggested the quick unmarked burial of Tom Riddle in an underground concrete vault sealed by the magic of 12. Of course, they didn't want any shrine or anything available for his followers to go to and they definitely didn't want anyone trying to move him or use a Polyjuice potion to convince others that he had never died. The 12 members of the New Order who were chosen would all have to be gathered together to undo the enchantments they would place. Hermione looked around the circle at the others who stood with her, although she could barely make out their faces in the darkness. Harry Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ron Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Minerva McGonagall, Hestia Jones, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and herself had all been chosen to cast the enchantments that would ensure an uninterrupted rest for Tom Riddle. No one had spoken as they approached what would be Riddle's final resting place. No words of comfort were uttered over the corpse before it was placed in its grave. There were none to give. A dozen sets of charms were cast and upon deeming them complete and the grave properly hidden, the group departed never to return to the spot. There was still much to be done and no one wanted to waste another moment in the company of the one who had caused all of it.


	2. A Proper Wake

**Authors Note:** Reminder - I do not own the characters and other content as I am not JK Rowling.

 **Chapter 2:**

Almost two weeks had passed since the burial of Tom Riddle. Once he was under the ground his followers were quickly buried in a similar fashion - although some of them had a family member or two hidden in the shadows near the gravesite. As soon as their foes were buried, the Order felt they could finally begin the process of burying their own dead - they had prolonged doing so until they were certain their fallen comrades could rest peacefully. Hermione had been to more funerals than she could count, some more painful than others, but each one a reminder of what they had lost. She had ensured the dead house elves and other creatures who had aided them were respectfully entered as all of the rest of their allies had had been fortunate, while there had been a few injuries she had been unaware of due to the adrenaline of the fight including a few bruised ribs, she had faired well with only minor scratches and bruises that would heal. Compared to her torture in the manor, this was infinitely easier to handle. The healers had attempted to heal the scars that snaked down her arm, but Bellatrix had used dark magic to create them and the offending white lines would be stuck with her for the rest of her life. The rest of the Order, who were still alive had managed about as well as she had. None of them had gone unscathed physically. Emotionally, who could say what damage had been done? However, the funeral today was going to hurt the worst. She and Ginny were somberly dressing in black dress robes - the same they had been in for a majority of the last two weeks - in the room they shared at the Burrow. Hermione had been welcomed to the Burrow with open arms, of course, and she was thankful to have family to work through her sorrow with since she had been unable to find her parents yet. The majority of the family had taken up residence there, in fact the majority of the Order's business was being conducted in the Weasley's kitchen because no one had the heart to go back to Grimmauld Place and so many of the New Order were already based around the area or in the house. Harry had moved in to Ron's room with Ron after the ghoul had been sent back up to the attic and had been transfigured back to his old self. Charlie and Percy had moved back into the house as well for the time being. Fred and George had come back for awhile to appease their nervous mother. Bill and Fleur had even taken up residence in Bill's old room for the time being.

Hermione stole a look at herself in her black dress robes. Her hair was relatively tame for once, as if it knew the occasion was a somber one. Her eyes were red rimmed from many shed tears and sleepless nights and she seemed paler than she had. Ginny came over and stood next to her in the mirror. They both stared at their reflections and their reflections stared back at them.  
"I don't suppose there's anyway we could just swap places with them for a day is there" Ginny said suddenly and wiped at a tear that was beginning to streak a course down her face.  
"I don't suppose there is" Hermione said softly although she too wished she could swap places with her reflected self.  
"Godric give us strength" Ginny said almost too softly to be heard as she turned from the mirror. Hermione turned towards her and they began their descent down the stairs. At the landing they found Ron waiting for them.  
"Harry's gone on ahead, he said something about helping Andromedra with the baby" Ron said. Hermione closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to pour and willed herself to take first one breath than another until she had herself more under control. She grabbed Ron's hand and he squeezed it supportively and walked with her and Ginny downstairs where the rest of the family was waiting.

Everyone was gathered around the table where an old trainer sat waiting. Arthur had an arm around Molly and was talking in a low voice to her, Hermione assumed to comfort her upon seeing the handkerchief in the older woman's hand. Bill's arms were wrapped around his bride and his chin rested on her head as they stood together in silence. Percy and Charlie sat together at the table not saying anything but when he saw Ginny, Charlie's arms opened wide for her to rush to. Ron made his way to his parents and told them of Harry's earlier departure and the eldest Weasley nodded and set his hand on his son's shoulder. The twins descended the stairs shortly after and were grim faced and quiet - something that instantly sent Hermione's heart into her throat and threatened to make her cry.  
Arthur checked the clock, cleared his throat, and said "I suppose that's everyone". The Weasleys all stood around the table and with Hermione all put their hands on the trainer and were swept up instantly.

* * *

The portkey set them down in the middle of a field and after consulting with the directions left for them, Arthur lead the way. After what felt like a few minutes, they reached the town and made their way towards their destination - the house for the service which would then be followed by the gravesite. They were met at the door by a grim faced Harry holding a tiny bundle with brightly colored hair peeking out. Hermione felt reassuring hands on her shoulders, Fred on her left and George on her right, and suddenly realized that she had started crying again. Seeing that tiny sleeping baby in his Godfather's arms made this all that much more real for her. She took a deep breath and walked with the twins into the house. In the living area there sat two caskets and in them were the bodies of Remus Lupin and his young bride. They looked so at peace and Remus looked younger than he had while she had known him. Andromeda was standing by the caskets and looking less like Bellatrix than she had the last time Hermione had seen her, maybe because sadness was not an emotion she had known from any of the Death Eaters. Molly had made her way to Andromeda and they talked softly together. Hermione made her way towards Harry where he stood away from the rest of the mourners. She hugged him, careful not to disturb the baby, and stood with him in silence for a moment.  
"Do you think he has any idea of what's going on? Will he have any memories of them?" Harry asked softly - his voice thick with emotion.  
"Unfortunately I don't have any answer for that, you would know better than I would I think" Hermione said softly thinking that history had repeated itself in the cruelest way.  
"Damn it all." Harry spat out.  
"Well, he may not have them, but we do and we can share them with him when he grows older" she replied with conviction in her voice. "It's not a lot, but at least it's something."  
"It is."  
"And he has you. He's a lucky little wizard" Hermione said and stroked the baby's cheek softly as he yawned and curled up further into the warmth of Harry's arms.  
"What would we do without you?" Harry said looking at the girl who had followed him to hell and back. Hermione just smiled - a ghost of those he'd seen during their time at Hogwarts but there none the less. Harry checked his watch and sighed.  
"It's time?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah. Let's get this over with" Harry said as he looked down at the little bundle in his arms. He shifted the baby and walked into find his seat next to Andromeda with Hermione trailing behind him.

The wizard who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral was officiating this service. He obviously didn't know the two of them very well. Hermione was certain that Tonks would have thrown a fit if she could have when he called her Nymphadora. She knew that Remus, having spent so much time with Sirius, and Tonks being her joyful self, would not have approved with how formal this service was. Luckily, the pompous little man was done sooner rather than later and they could make their way to the gravesite. Mixing traditional muggle and wizarding customs in honor of Ted Tonks and his heritage, Andromeda had asked for casket bearers. Harry, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Neville, and Hagrid carried Remus's casket while Charlie, Fred, George, and three men from the Auror department carried Tonks'. Harry had passed the baby to Andromeda and the group had followed the caskets to the their final resting place. There were tears all around as they were lowered into their graves and, as they each took their turn putting a handful of dirt on the graves, little Teddy began to cry as if he too was aware of what was occurring. Andromeda passed Teddy back to Harry who tried to console him and set a white lily on both the graves of her daughter and her son-in-law. The ministry wizard said a few words and the service was over. The last two war heroes finally laid to rest, together for eternity.

Those who were close to Remus and Tonks gathered together that evening for the wake.  
Charlie rose up with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand and said "All of us gathered here tonight know that Remus and Tonks would both agree with me when I say that funeral was a bloody nightmare. As such, I propose we have a 'proper wake' to honor them."  
"Hear, hear!" Fred echoed.  
"So here's a toast to Tonks, one of the best friends I've ever had, and to Remus." Charlie said raising his glass. Everyone followed suite and took a drink. The rest of the evening was spent sharing stories and memories of the pair.  
Charlie told stories of his time with Tonks at Hogwarts that had the room filled with resounding laughter. One story in particular left everyone with tears streaming down their cheeks as he recounted Tonks using her powers to impersonate Dumbledore until she had been caught by Dumbledore himself who had been rather impressed by her transformation and had sent her on a few "missions" around the school that April Fool's Day including surprising an unsuspecting Severus Snape. One of the Aurors who had been friends with her added on about a time she had morphed into Mad Eye Moody behind his back and was seen in the background shaking her fingers and following him as he gave them all a lecture. Everytime Mad Eye would turn around to see why the new recruits were making such odd faces, she would turn back. Of course, later it was revealed that Mad Eye with his magical eye knew all of this was going on behind him and just enjoyed making the recruits uncomfortable as they tried to stop their laughter. Andromeda told stories about her daughter's more eccentric tendencies as a child and fondly talked about her son-in-law. Harry then spoke up about Remus's teaching and how happy he was the day Teddy was born. Bill and Arthur found themselves laughing about a time they had found themselves on patrol with Remus and had found themselves victims of some of the twin's more wild inventions. The room was filled with laughter and love for their friends through a few tears, and as Charlie had hoped, the wake felt more honoring to the pair than an unbelievably stuffy service. Hermione, not being one to drink too much, was taking a turn with Teddy while the others talked and laughed. She smiled at the stories but watched the tiny boy in her arms as he dreamed and promised him that she would make sure he knew about his parents.  
Andromeda came and sat next to her and said "I don't know how I'll manage this, I'm glad for Harry of course..."  
"And you'll have all of us," Hermione interrupted. "After everything we've all been through we're family. You don't have to worry."  
"Thank you" Andromeda replied quietly, her eyes full of tears. Eventually it was time to leave, Hermione handed Teddy off to his grandmother and returned to the Burrow with the fairly drunk Weasley family.


	3. A Moment's Rest

**Chapter 3:**

A month after the funeral for Tonks and Remus, Hogwarts' reconstruction had been going well, an official team had been created to work on the repairs which was fine by Hermione, she didn't want to spend so much time there. Taking a moment to finally rest while sitting outside and reading the Daily Prophet, she was pleased to see a headline that read:

 _"After last week's election, it has been announced that interim Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt will continue in the position in a landslide vote. The Minister is expected to give his first speech this week and to begin to officially take over all duties (more on Page 2)"_ with a picture of Kingsley taking his oath underneath it on the front page.  
She showed the paper to Percy who was sitting to her right and then to Fleur and Molly who were sitting to her left discussing some renovations for Shell Cottage. The rest of the family was busy in a game of Quidditch - Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Ron versus George, Fred, Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Percy were supposed to be keeping score but it seemed a bit pointless when the teams were so well matched. She shouted the good news up towards the game and was met with a chorus of cheers. Hermione turned back to the paper and read about the trials that had been occurring for various Death Eaters and their supporters who had been captured. While she had been present at many to testify against them, she was still curious to read what others thought of the verdicts. Harry had been stuck going to most of them and giving testimony as well. None of the trio had much time to reestablish themselves into the wizarding world due to all of their court activities. The trial she was looking for finally appeared. She hadn't heard much about the outcome but here it was written out.

 _Draco Malfoy, the son of the now infamous Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, has been pardoned for his crimes against the wizarding community due to surprising testimony from Harry Potter. Malfoy is accused of attempted murder, allowing Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and aiding the Death Eaters in their reign of terror amongst other crimes. However, as pointed out by his defenders he was underage at the time of the crimes. Potter gave testimony that he had seemed like he was being forced into doing these acts. He stated that Malfoy was very reluctant to kill an unarmed Albus Dumbledore despite his ability to do so as well as saving Potter's life when he and his companions were apprehended and taken for torturing at Malfoy Manor by his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. The Wizengamot, after much deliberation, have put the younger Malfoy on probation but have pardoned him due to the unique nature of his age and having Voldemort residing in his house. Perhaps being raised as a Death Eater's son was another consideration - that he may not have known what he was doing? This reporter can't be sure. However it has been confirmed that the elder Malfoy will remain in Azkaban until his hearing. The fate of Malfoy's mother has yet to be determined but her hearing is tentatively scheduled to occur after her husband's...  
_ Hermione stopped reading.  
"Well that answers that question" she murmured softly.  
"What question?" Percy asked and looked over her shoulder at the article she indicated. "Ah, yes. That was a very difficult case to be sure, I'd heard throughout the ministry that this was one of the hardest cases the Wizengamot has encountered throughout this process. I was wondering what the final verdict would be. I had hoped to be allowed to join the court, but alas the Minister needed me elsewhere."  
Hermione rolled her eyes as he turned back to his papers but smiled, some things never changed.  
When Harry and the rest came down from their game, she showed the article to Harry.  
"Well, hopefully he deserves it... They'll be keeping a close eye on him for quite awhile" he said thoughtfully.  
Suddenly, they saw a silvery Lynx approach them. It sat before them and opened it's mouth.  
"I will be arriving in an hour. Gather the Order, there is something I must speak with you about" and with that it vanished.


	4. Pressing Meetings

**Chapter 4:**

An hour later, the New Order had been summoned and were now crowding in the Weasley kitchen. The entire Weasley family was there, as were Harry and Hermione. Other members included Hagrid (who'd had to stoop over to fit into the kitchen), McGonagall, and several faculty members from Hogwarts who had been original Order members. The DA was well represented as well by Neville, Luna, Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett, Hannah Abbot, Oliver Wood, and the Patil sisters.

Finally Kingsley arrived. He strode through the door and was met with a indignant shout after almost hitting Seamus who had been standing there to get a little more space in the crowded room.  
"My apologies Finnegan," he said with a hint of humor in his voice. "It would appear we are in need of a bigger place to meet." Several people, including Hagrid, chuckled at that as they all attempted to find somewhere to sit on the countertops or at the enlarged kitchen table. Neville gave the minister his seat and moved in search of a new seat at the edge of the room. Kingsley sat and looked around the room to see if everyone was settled before speaking again.  
"We've received word from wizarding communities around the world that they have had attacks similar to the ones we have endured here - apparently Voldemort was able to spread his agenda to the United States and it has spread from there. Luckily, they were caught much more quickly than the movements here. However, we are still getting reports from more of the countries. One of the United States Ministry members has suggested that an international council be formed once again to discuss what to do about rebuilding - we all have had disastrous death tolls." He paused to give those in attendance a chance to process the information. Hermione's draw dropped a bit as she fully grasped that last bit of information.  
"What is it Hermione? What's the big deal?" Ron asked.  
"Ronald, haven't you payed any attention to your history?" she replied. "The last time an international council was formed was during the witch trials - it's only put together in times of extreme crisis for the wizarding community, either when we are at a threat of being found out or our way of life going, in essence, extinct."  
"Thank you Hermione" Kingsley said kindly, grateful to be spared the need to explain yet again. "There is a major threat, they believe, to our way of life and have requested diplomatic envoys be sent to the United States to discuss the issue and come up with a solution. As Minister of Magic for the UK, I have been assigned the task of creating an envoy with a few people I think would be advantageous for representing our country. I myself will be going and I would like a few people to take along, one of those being a member of the Order."  
"Potter can't go" McGonagall said definitively after a minute. "It's much too dangerous for him at the moment, all things considered. Really it would be rather dangerous for Ron or Hermione as well, but I think one of them should be there considering how much they did to thwart his plans."  
"I agree with you Minerva. Don't argue Potter, it's not up for discussion" Kingsley said to Harry as he opened his mouth to protest. "We need you here."  
"Well we can't send Ron, he'd fall asleep." George said with a smirk.  
After shooting his brother a death glare, Ron replied "I won't lie, I don't know how much help I could be when it comes to the political side of things. Hermione's bloody smart..."  
"Hermione's our best bet hands down," Angelina interrupted. "She's the most political minded of any of us, yourself excluded Sir, and she was with Harry during all of the Battles. Who better to help make our case?"  
"But what about her safety?" Molly asked, obvious concern in her face and voice.  
Several people spoke up after that with their concerns.  
"I will be there of course," Kingsley said loudly trying to be heard over the commotion. "And I've been assured that they will have a plan in place to keep us all safe." Kingsley tried to reassure them. Suddenly he turned towards Hermione.  
"Hermione is this a task you would be up for?" he asked the stunned brunette.  
"I.. I'm not sure..." she said softly. "Are you really wanting to trust me with something this big, the fate of the wizarding community is a big responsibility..."  
"If I might interject here Hermione, I understand your concerns, but I would trust you with my life and I think most of the people in this room would agree with me. And anyways, it's not like you'll be the only one there or that anyone would have any malice. It's to help all of us and I believe in you" Hannah Abbot spoke up confidently, completely out of character from her normal quiet demeanor in the meetings. Everyone was quiet for a moment.  
"Here, here!" Neville, Lee, and Dean finally said with conviction.  
"Well, what do you say Hermione?" Kingsley asked.  
"Alright... if you're all sure I should." Hermione finally responded, aware that all eyes were on her.

It was put to a vote and a unanimous vote of confidence would send Hermione on her way to America.

"Now with that decided, I need an idea of who else to bring along." Kingsley said. "Ideally they would not be a part of the Order so we would have representation on all sides." Everyone began debating where to find the right person for the job, someone who could be diplomatic, who could help them represent their people, and who wasn't part of the Order. Suggestions ranged from the Squib who lived near Harry's Aunt and Uncle to the Ministry's Auror Department and everywhere in-between.  
Hermione was only half listening as she began thinking over the mission she had just found herself signed up for, when her eyes glanced over the paper sitting on the table.

"Excuse me Sir," she said softly, "I might have an idea of the perfect person to take along."


	5. Decisions

_**Authors Note:**_ _I've never written this type of thing before so_ _I would love some feedback if you're willing to give it! I hope things are flowing well so far!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Two words.

Suddenly mass chaos erupted and the cramped room was filled with voices and the sounds of scraping chairs as people jumped to their feet. Molly Weasley dropped the teacup she had been holding and didn't even take any notice. Hermione couldn't pick out what anyone was saying over the noise of everyone talking all at once.

"Settle down, settle down." Kingsley said loudly, trying to call the room to order. "Please everyone, quiet down."

Unfortunately for Kingsley no one could easily hear him over their own shouting. Kingsley held his wand to his throat and, using a Sonorus spell, finally got everyone's' attention.

"Quiet down! Everyone, please!" Kingsley's voice boomed through the room. He removed the wand from his throat as everyone became quiet again. "Alright," he said in his regular volume, "let's all calmly discuss this."

"Draco Bloody Malfoy?!" Ron raised his voice and the commotion began again. Hermione shrank down in her seat as angry and concerned voices filled the room. Kingsley's attempts to try and gain some sort of calm to the meeting were now in complete vain as everyone began speaking about their concerns amongst each other.

"QUIET!" Hagrid bellowed and everyone turned his direction in surprise. "Now I'm not happy abou' the situation meself but we should listen ter what she has ter say."

"Agreed" said Percy as he polished his glasses, "She must have a good reason for suggesting it, perhaps there is a plan to gain information on Death Eater operations?"

"It's nothing like that" she said, finally finding her voice.

"Then why in the name of Merlin would you think this was a good idea?" Ron said angrily. "Godric, Hermione, you're the smartest witch of our age, you should have more sense..."

"Ron!" Ginny interrupted angrily, "How dare you!"

"I think it's a rather nice idea really, he may be a great help. Perhaps the trip would do him some good? After all, he never really was like them was he?" Luna said wistfully prompting everyone to stop and think.

"She's right you know," Ginny said after awhile. "Who knows what they did to him, how they got him to do their dirty work. Voldemort's powers of persuasion are strikingly effective and deadly. I should know..." she sighed softly. "I'll vouch for him. We all deserve second chances, so does he. Besides that, he knows how politics work - he lived with Lucius after all- having him there is a smart move. Hermione and Kingsley can handle him if need be."

There were various murmurs of dissent and acceptance throughout the room. A vote was cast and a letter composed to a Mr. Draco Malfoy. The minister's owl was summoned to carry the message and the meeting was dissolved shortly after. Somehow Hermione knew things were just beginning to change - how much? Only the future could provide that answer.


	6. The Response

**Chapter 6:**

There wasn't much else to discuss at that point and the meeting was adjourned. Kingsley pulled Hermione aside while the rest of the Order prepared to leave. Soon all that remained were the Weasleys, Harry Potter, Kingsley, and Hermione.

"I'm not exactly certain what all this will entail, the American coalition's representative will be meeting with me tomorrow. You are welcome to attend of course... and Mr. Malfoy should he so choose."

Hermione nodded. "Of course, thank you Kingsley."

"They will be making most of the arrangements so we will be working at their discretion."

Suddenly there was a tap at the window. Conversation stopped and everyone turned with apprehension. The war had done it's damage in more ways than they all realized - the paranoia had yet to dissolve. Bill, wand raised, went to go open the window but Arthur placed a hand on his son's chest in warning and raising his own wand stepped towards the window. He opened it and a very disheveled owl flew in and landed near Kingsley. It almost seemed to sigh with disgust as it dropped the envelope it was holding and ruffled its feathers back into position. Kingsley grabbed the fallen envelope and opened it carefully.

"Oh you poor thing, what the hell happened to you..." Hermione said gently running her hand along the bird's head.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy certainly does not seem too thrilled about this proposal..." Kingsley said after scanning the letter.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, turning away from the bird.

"See for yourself"

Hermione grabbed the parchment from his hand and scanned it quickly - an easy task because the only thing written on it was "No" in perfect penmanship. She bristled a bit and passed the parchment on to Fred and George who had been looking at her curiously. The parchment was met with varied reactions as it was passed from hand to hand for the rest of the family to see.

"Bloody brilliant..."

"Well I never..."

"The nerve of that boy..."

"Cheeky bastard..."

"Merlin..."

Hermione shook her head angrily and suddenly turned on her heel and disapparated.

"Oh bloody hell..." Ron said "Somebody's got to go after her.. She'll get herself killed."

"No," Ginny said with a bit of a laugh "Somebody's got to go save him."


	7. Knock at the Door

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading! I'm really enjoying writing this for you all.

melin-hope I hope this explains a bit why Hermione got so worked up. Thank you for the review

 **Chapter 7:**

She stood at the gates and stared up at the manor. Horrific memories of the last time she had been here flooded her mind and she looked down at the deep scars on her forearm. Each stroke of white was a painful reminder and she ran her hand over the soft flesh there. Hermione pulled her sleeve down further over them and clasped her hands together tightly. She took a deep breathe and shook her head, almost as if to shake the fears away. Finally, with her Gryffindor courage she stepped through the gate and up to the door.

* * *

He'd been lucky to get off without any punishment other than probation. Potter's testimony had saved him from a certain sentence in Azkaban with his parents. His mother had gotten off easier than Lucius, but they would both still be there for awhile. He hated being stuck in the manor now, it was too quiet and there were too many dark memories that remained, dark ghosts that he could feel lingering in the halls from the numerous victims of Voldemort and his followers. The happy home of his childhood, if it could ever really be called that he thought grimly to himself, was tarnished and could never be like it was. Draco had been shocked when he'd heard the tapping of owls at his window and even more shocked when he realized who it belonged to. His blood instantly ran cold and he carefully grabbed the envelope. When the bird didn't leave he knew that it was waiting for a response and he would have to open the letter now rather than postponing the inevitable. With his carefully cultivated Malfoy calm, he opened the letter and let out a breath when he realized that this wasn't anything else about his trial or his sentence. Even having already been given a sentence and being assured it was over, he couldn't help but be nervous every time. He didn't feel he deserved such a light sentence, sure he was glad for it, but after everything he had done... been forced to do he reminded himself... He took a second to calm his nerves and reread the letter.

 _Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
The American Coalition of Wizarding is assembling a committee of representatives from around the world to discuss some matters regarding the future of our societies and their people after recent events at the hands of Tom Riddle and his followers. We, the Wizarding Coalition of the United Kingdom, are being asked to send representatives to this meeting in the United States. Your name was brought up by a former classmate and we think you would be an excellent addition to represent our countries. Please respond at your earliest convenience and we can go over more of the details in person.  
Sincerely,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

Draco didn't know what the Minister could possibly be thinking asking him to sit in such a role, especially given his history, or who would have suggested him for such a postition. He didn't care. All he knew was that he couldn't do it. He paced the room trying to figure out what to say, what to do. Finally he decided the best response was no response and tried to shoo the owl out the window. It just sat there with its head tilted staring at him, almost as if it was challenging him. He grew a bit angry and grabbed it and tried to force it out the window but it just came back angrily and began to peck at him. He grabbed a piece of parchment as he wildly tried to bat it away from him. Draco hurriedly scribbled his answer and gave it to the owl and shooed it out the window. It let out a muffled and angry sounding hoot due to the letter in its mouth and it flew off, back to its master. Draco watched it fly away and let out a deep breathe. He'd let the Minister think of that what he would, there wasn't a need to explain, and surely he'd breathe a sigh of relief at Draco's refusal.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door softly at first and then louder with more authority. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing there or what she would say when the door opened, she hadn't given herself the opportunity to think that far ahead. Seeing that letter, really just that word, had made her so angry with him. Here was a chance for him to start fresh, to use his power and influence for good and he'd given it up. She had been there for his trial and had heard firsthand how he had been turned into a pawn of Voldemort. School adversary or not, he deserved to be given another chance, not just by the rest of the wizarding world, but by himself. She didn't know where this thought had come from, but she knew she would be doing a disservice to him and to the country if she didn't give it a shot. She was still trying to think of something to say when the door opened.

* * *

Draco had been looking through his family's library, trying to find something to take his mind off of the letter when he heard the noise. He was instantly on alert, someone had crossed the wards around the manor and he was not expecting anyone. None of his friends or acquaintances would see him after what he had done, either by betraying their families in court (in exchange for the possibility of lowering his sentence prior to Potter's testimony) or because they hadn't really cared in the first place. He grabbed for his wand and carefully made his way to the first floor. He heard a knocking from the front door; poised for action he opened the door.

"Granger?" He asked, barely able to conceal the confusion in his voice and slowly lowering his wand. Of all the people he would have expected to see she was the last possible person he would have pictured standing on his doorstep - particularly given what had occurred the last time she had been under his roof. Her torture still haunted him. He quickly remembered his upbringing and regained his composure. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"


	8. Forgiveness

**Chapter 8:**

 _Flashback:_

 _She would do it to protect them. Was it the best plan? Maybe not, but she didn't trust this, didn't trust their lives, to the Order. Not that she didn't trust the Order, but this was too important. If they failed she needed to know that there would be no way they would be put in danger - the muggle parents of Hermione Granger in a country plagued by Death Eaters? They'd be dead within days of a loss._ _Besides, were her parents around and able to stop her they would regardless of the personal costs, magic and evil be damned. She steadied herself and went down the stairs to do what needed to be done._

 _This was the only way._

* * *

 _She wasn't sure how she had done it but she was here. She'd stood at the door of the small cottage in the middle of nowhere for the last hour trying, and failing, to get up the courage to knock on the door. This wasn't just some social call, this could make or break her and she was well aware of that fact. Either she could reverse the spell and they would remember her or they would be stuck in their happy oblivion, unaware of the life they had left behind. The life she had given them no choice but to abandon. And even if they were able to remember, would they be able to forgive her? The only way she was able to make any of this ok in her mind was that she had done what she could to save their lives. Perhaps they could understand that?_

 _She wished she had someone with her. Harry, Ron, Ginny, even the twins would make this impossible situation less daunting. But she'd told no one she was coming and no one but Harry and Ron even knew what she had done and they knew better than to ask about it. Hermione knew that she needed every ounce of her Gryffindor courage and quickly knocked on the door before she could let herself change her mind once again. Thinking of a plan and something to_ _say would keep her on this doorstep for years and nothing she could come up with would ever say what she needed to or make the situation better. She had stolen their memories, she had taken their lives from them and essentially exiled them, and she hadn't even given them an option in any of it. They didn't know the dangers she had faced even when they were around, she had let herself become a stranger to them. Some things, she knew, despite being for the greater good could never be forgiven. A thousand worse case scenarios popped into her mind in the span of time it took for the door to be opened - she couldn't even allow herself to hope for anything more._

 _The face that greeted her made tears spring to her eyes - her father._

 _She couldn't speak for a moment, she longed to be able to throw her arms around his neck and be held tight as she had as a child but this man was not the same man who had comforted her and loved her._

 _"Are you ok?" He said, concern etched on his face._

 _She swiped at her eyes and cleared her throat hastily before saying the first thing that came to mind "My car broke down a few kilometers away and I needed some help, can I use your phone please?"_

 _"Who's there love?" Her mom called from inside the house and fresh tears jumped into her eyes._

 _"A young lady with some car trouble"_

 _"Oh you poor dear, this isn't the best place to get stuck. Come in! My husband should be able to help with the car if it's something minor, but you can use our phone to call your parents, they must be worried sick."_

 _"I'm not so sure about that" Hermione said more to herself than to anyone else._

 _"Why would you say that dear?" Her mom asked, having unfortunately overheard her._

 _"I... I ran away, I did things I can't even begin to explain to try and protect them and I can only imagine how mad they'll be when they find out. What I did is_ _unforgivable._ _" She said frankly and let her head droop._

 _"Well, I don't know your situation, but they're your parents and they'll love you no matter what," Hermione's dad said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Have faith."_

 _She swallowed the lump rising in her throat and attempted to smile. "Thank you" she said softly. She turned towards the phone and tried to figure out who to call to make this believable. If she was in the middle of a fake phone call and the line rang it would make them suspicious. She had to wait until they were looking away before casting the spell. As luck would have it, they had turned towards a phone book to find a number for a tow company should the damage be worse than expected. She raised her wand and silently cast the reversal spell. Their bodies relaxed and then tensed as they turned around._

 _"Hermione?" her mom choked out_

 _"Oh Hermione" her dad asked "what happened?"_

 _She took a deep breath, explained everything to them, all of those things she had kept from them all those years, and stood there watching. Waiting for a reaction, waiting to be told to get out, waiting for one of those scenarios to play out in front of her._ _Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and waited with her breath held. Suddenly she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her and hold her tight. Tears sprang from her eyes and she felt her legs give way beneath her. She wasn't sure how she had got there or how long they stayed there - on the floor wrapped in each other's embraces, tears running down their faces. She kept apologizing and they kept forgiving her and comforting her._

 _"Forgive yourself love." Her mother said, stroking her hair_

 _"I don't deserve your forgiveness, or mine." She said while looking up at them, tears running down her face._

 _Her father smiled down at her and held her closer. "Everyone deserves forgiveness."_

* * *

Difficult situations caused people to do things they would never normally do whether for what they thought was the best or because they had no option otherwise if they wanted to survive. Everyone deserved forgiveness - even if they couldn't see that themselves. Which was why she was standing at this door trying to convince someone else what had taken her so long to be able to understand.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She took a breath. "Can I come in?"


End file.
